Diario de una Adepta
by LostSoul93
Summary: Colección de One-shots sobre la vida y aventuras de Alex Shepard y las personas que le rodean y va conociendo a lo largo de su viaje. Sin ningún tipo de orden, irán desde Pre-Mass Effect 1 hasta Post-Mass Effect 3.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**_ Estaba escribiendo una historia con mi Shepard que iría desde el ME1 hasta el ME3, pero la he borrado, cuando tenga tiempo iré escribiendo capítulos y cuando vea que tengo suficientes capítulos escritos, entonces iré publicando. Mientras aqui vuelvo con una serie de One-shots, sin ningún orden, pero también sobre Alex Shepard (paragón, con un pequeño atisbo de renegada, del espacio, adepta.) Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura. Los one-shots irán desde Pre-Me1 hasta Post-ME3. _

**Disclaimer**: _Como siempre Mass Effect y todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Mass Effect es obra de Bioware, yo simplemente los he tomado prestados._

* * *

Un viento fresco y suave se deslizó por su piel desnuda. El piar de unos alegres pájaros se adentraba en su mente y empezaban a traerle de vuelta de los brazos de Morfeo. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco se encontró con unos pozos color chocolate cálidos y brillantes que le miraban fijamente, parpadeando varias veces y abriendo de nuevo los ojos se encontró con que a esos maravillosos ojos le acompañaban esa sonrisa que siempre le derretía.

-¡Ey!- le susurró él estirando el brazo y acariciando su costado de arriba abajo produciéndole un escalofrío de placer, con solo tocarle conseguía desarmarla. Pero siendo él, no le importaba nada, su vida era suya, aunque aún no se hubiera atrevido siquiera a pronunciar esas palabras de amor que sabia en el fondo esperaba recibir antes de decirlas él también. Lo sabia porque esa misma noche después de unas placenteras y maravillosas actividades había susurrado, cuando pensaba que ella estaba ya dormida, esas poderosas palabras, pero que seguía sin atreverse a pronunciar en voz alta hasta que ella mostrara lo que sentía. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Pero... tenia miedo, nunca había amado así, tan... intensamente, tan completamente a nadie, donde su vida era tan importante o más que la propia, donde daría lo que fuera por esa persona, removería cielo y tierra por conseguir ver todos los días de su vida esa sonrisa, sus ojos iluminándose cuando sus miradas se encontraban hasta en las salas más atestadas de gente. Sin importar todas esas cosas que solo creía existían en los cuentos y las novelas, seguía sin poder pronunciar esas palabras, y las dudas le frustraban, porque una parte de ella seguía sin comprender porque debía ser tan difícil pronunciarlas.

Cuando vio desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara sustituida por un cejo fruncido y unos labios tensos, dejo de acariciarle y le miró fijamente.- Eh, Alex, ¿que ocurre?-

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que sus miedos y dudas le habían llevado lejos, olvidando al maravilloso hombre que había a su lado, que ahora ya no sonreía ni le acariciaba y que le miraba con preocupación. Sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a poner una sonrisa en su cara, pero con una picardía que antes no había, se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre él y realizando un suave movimiento rítmico hizo que los dos no pudieran pensar en otra cosa que en disfrutar del momento o momentos, ya que no fue hasta bastante tiempo después que sus tripas realizaron un dúo avisándoles de que ya iba siendo hora de saciar otro tipo de apetito.

Después de darse una ducha mientras ella seguía somnolienta en la cama, estirada en toda su longitud y con los brazos abiertos abarcando toda la cama, se fue hacia la cocina ha preparar algo para los dos, ya que si tenia que depender de la habilidad culinaria de Alex, estarían todo el día comiendo sándwiches, bocadillos y café. Aunque tenia que reconocer que con buenos materiales hacia el mejor café que había probado nunca.

Escuchó la ducha y asomándose hacia la habitación se encontró la cama vacía. Sonriendo al escucharla cantar volvió a la cocina para terminar de preparar su abundante comida, teniendo en cuenta las cantidades ingentes que Alex engullía, incluso para una biótica. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una risa, porque si lo contara, nadie se creería jamás que la famosa Comandante Shepard, la Salvadora de la Ciudadela, uno de los mejores soldado de la Alianza cantaba en la ducha. Bastante mal, siendo sinceros, aunque la quisiera la verdad era innegable, y le encantaba que se sintiera tan cómoda y relajada, tan segura y libre como para cantar donde él podía escucharle. Nunca lo había hecho antes en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y por mal que cantara le amaba más por ello, por ilógico que pudiera parecer.

Se sorprendió al notar unos brazos pequeños pero fuertes rodearle la cintura por detrás, pero cuando ella se apoyó en el y colocó la barbilla sobre su hombro observando como preparaba su comida se relajó. Como lo hacia para ser tan sigilosa, en el campo de batalla era como un torbellino imparable y destructor, pero cuando quería era capaz de ser tan sigilosa y silenciosa como la muerte.

-Que tenemos hoy para comer, Teniente.- le preguntó dándole un beso en el cuello que le envió una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo, sabia donde y como tocarle para conseguir que perdiera el norte incluso con un simple y ligero beso como ese.

-Hmmm,- girándose en su abrazo le rodeó a su vez a ella con sus brazos y bajo la cabeza para adueñarse de esos labios con los que tantas veces soñó antes de que dejaran todo a un lado, incluso las repercusiones en su carrera por fraternizar y disfrutó de ellos profundizando el beso y olvidándose de la comida por un momento. Aunque el estomago de Alex parecía tener otra idea en mente. Riéndose se apartó ligeramente de ella, pero sin romper el abrazo.-Parece que alguien tiene hambre.-

Golpeándole el brazo suavemente como si le hubiera ofendido al reírse de ella por su estúpido estomago, le cogió la cabeza con las dos manos y tiro hacia abajo devorándole la boca con tal pasión que le dejó durante un momento aturdido por las sensaciones. Separándose y acompasando sus respiraciones ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa típica suya que mostraba tal picardía, que para cualquier otra persona en vez de excitarle seguramente le produciría miedo, habló casi susurrando, sus labios tocándose con cada palabra que pronunciaba.- Aja, tengo mucha hambre, pero de ti.- dijo volviendo a besarle.

Pasaron unos minutos, o eso suponían cuando volvieron a interrumpirles otros rugidos, se detuvieron de golpe porque sonaron tan fuerte y tan largos que al principio no pensaron que pudieran surgir de un estomago tan pequeño como el suyo. Esta vez ella se unió a sus risas. Y separándose y sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra americana contempló como el hombre de su vida daba los últimos retoques a sus Tourtiéres, plato al que se había aficionado después de que Kaidan se lo preparara la primera vez que llegaron, pasar esas semanas juntos en una pequeña cabina en una montaña perdida y olvidada en ninguna parte de Canadá, prepararse la comida (si es que a sus sándwiches se les puede llamar comida), disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad que ese lugar y el anonimato, sin normas, reglas, ni ordenes era algo... con lo que jamás había contado, ni soñado fuera posible.

-Aquí tienes, porción triple, espero que con ello aguantes, tengo planeado ciertas actividades para después.- le dijo sentándose frente a ella.

-Hmmm, solo por comer algo así todo los días podría casarme contigo.- siguió comiendo sin darse cuenta de las palabras que había soltado perdida como estaba disfrutando del pastel de carne y pensándolo bien, la primera comida en las ultimas 15 horas, sabia que su pastel de carne era buenísimo, pero después de tantas horas sin comer, estaba segura que hasta un trozo de pan solo le habría sabido a gloria, por eso degustaba de tal forma el pastel, era como ambrosia para su paladar. Durante ese momento Kaidan se había quedado con el tenedor colgando camino de su boca, con la boca entre abierta y mirándole con los ojos como platos.- ¿Kaidan, estás bien? Vaya, cara, que ocurre.- terminó entre risas.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y apartando la vista casi avergonzado se centró en su plato sin volver a levantar la vista.

-En serio Kaidan, ¿estas bien? Te has quedado muy callado y...- le toco la cara al notar lo acalorado que parecía.- ¡Estas ardiendo! No me digas que estas enfermando, ¿pero si hace unos segundos estabas perfectamente?-

-No es nada, Alex, no te preocupes, simplemente me he imaginado...- intentó buscar algo que pudiera decir y no sonara como una locura, como que se había imaginado a los dos en una iglesia, ella caminando vestida de blanco, tan hermosa como una diosa, y... _¡Cielos Alenko espabila!, no hace ni un año que la conoces y juntos solo lleváis unos meses ¿y ya estas pensando en eso?, ¡pero si ni siquiera sabes si te ama! _Aunque en su alma sabia, presentía que le amaba, necesitaba escucharlo de sus hermosos labios, antes de llegar a comprometerse con otra persona hasta ese punto.- ...pues, estaba imaginando una situación más placentera, tu y yo, en mitad del lago que encontramos el otro día, y bueno...- Su débil sonrisa para nada engañó a Alex. Sabia que era una estúpida explicación y que no iba a colar, pero no sabia que más decir. Ella pareció darse cuenta y viendo que no estaba cómodo con ello dejó el tema se encogió de hombros y volvió a su comida. Suspirando volvió a su comida mirando de reojo sobre su plato a la mujer con la que si el destino lo permitía y reunía el valor suficiente, le pediría que fuera su esposa, pero se había prometido esperar hasta que ella pronunciara esas palabras, que tantos deseos tenia de gritarle al mundo entero para que supiera que la amaba. Siempre había sido un hombre paciente, pero esto... le estaba matando.

-Bueno esas actividades, ¿tienen algo que ver con ese lago? - le preguntó ella divertida sacando la mentira que antes había improvisado y que confirmaba que no se la había tragado.

-Si, pero primero quería hacer algo de escalada contigo, tengo entendido que te gustaba mucho y cuando tenias tiempo libre o estabas de permiso ibas a escalar siempre que podías.- le dijo con una media sonrisa, que lo único que consiguió fue encender a Alex y querer tirar los platos de la mesa y devorarlo a él.

-Estoy a tu servicio, Teniente.- le respondió en su lugar, aunque seguía pensando que hubiera sido mejor idea lo de la mesa.- Gracias - le dio otro bocado a ese delicioso pastel.- Pero ¿como te has enterado de eso?-

-Es un secreto.- dijo sin perder la sonrisa y con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

Ella hizo una bola con su servilleta y se la tiró con un lanzamiento biótico. -Serás...- Le dio en un ojo y la cara de sorpresa y susto que puso por el inesperado ataque hizo estallar en risas a Shepard.

Él se levantó de la mesa y se fue a por ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar él había llegado a su lado y la alzaba sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, no tenia fuerzas para resistirse de lo que se estaba riendo. Fueron a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa para la escalada, aunque si tardaron más tiempo del necesario en vestirse y salir... nada ni nadie estaba allí para decir nada al respecto.

Ojalá pudiera vivir eternamente en ese rincón olvidado de la Tierra, con el hombre de sus sueños. Pero los dos sabían que toda esa feliz tranquilidad y normalidad acabaría pronto cuando se acabara su descanso, así que disfrutaban al máximo de cada minuto de cada día.

* * *

**N/A:** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo/one-shot :]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:_ ME y todo el Universo de ME, pertenece a Bioware, yo simplemente los he tomado prestados._

* * *

El Traje – Parte 1

_Fecha y hora indeterminada, Tras Marte y la reunión con el Consejo. Normandía (ME3)_

Por fin tras tantos contratiempos y ajetreos tenia un momento de descanso, ¿Por qué siempre todo se torcía y se complicaba, no podría por una puñetera vez algo en su vida ser fácil? Realmente necesitaba ese descanso. Si seguía pensando en Kaidan y como lo había dejado en el hospital, todo lleno de tubos, maquinas y doctores revoloteando a su alrededor o lo mal que había ido la reunión con el consejo, sus propias dudas sobre el dispositivo que Liara decía que podría ser el arma definitiva para destruir a los segadores, la petición del consejero turiano, el...

Suspirando se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha caliente, ahora su suspiro era de pura satisfacción y por un momento dejó que el chorro de agua se llevara todos sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Rebuscando en su armario un uniforme limpio se encontró con algo que no sabía muy bien que era. La curiosidad le hizo sacar y observar con detenimiento lo que parecía ser un vestido. Más bien un cacho de cuero para una ramera… ¿con el logo N7? _Pero que mierda es esto_. Sacudiendo la cabeza lanzó el… trapo sobre la cama mientras se vestía, lo recogió y salió de su cabina con decisión, para encontrar a Liara esperándole fuera con la mano levantada como para golpear la puerta.

-¿Liara?-

-Shepard, he hablado con el Consejero turiano sobre el artefacto proteano. Pero como bien sabemos sin el apoyo del Consejo no haremos nada y el consejero no hará nada hasta que no tengamos al Primarca a salvo.-

-Lo sé.- respondió casi en un susurro dándole la espalda y apoyándose en la barandilla del pequeño pasillo que había en la entrada de su cabina.

-¿Shepard, estas bien? – le preguntó Liara con un tono preocupado.

La risa sin humor se Shepard decía más que muchas palabras.- No es nada, una simple pesadilla.-

-Shepard, Alex. – Esto le llamo la atención pero seguía sin girarse, pocas veces Liara se había referido a ella por su nombre. -Te conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura que es mucho más que eso. ¿Me equivoco?- le dijo sujetándole ligeramente el antebrazo para llamar su atención. Ella no respondió al momento, sino que apretó el puño y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el dichoso traje en la mano, olvidado.

-Son tantas cosas… no puedes imaginar lo que es tener que salir huyendo de la Tierra mientras miles y millones de personas mueren, todavía aún puedo escuchar sus gritos de agonía, sus suplicas, rayos rojos por todas partes destrozando y derrumbando todo lo que se topaban en su camino.- apartó un momento la vista.- Y sobretodo… Kaidan, estoy muy preocupada, el mero pensamiento de que no salga de esta me…-

-¡Eh! El Mayor es fuerte, saldrá adelante. No debes dejarte consumir por esos pensamientos. Estas haciendo todo lo que puedes, y lo estas haciendo muy bien, Comandante.-

En ese momento sonó la puerta del ascensor al abrirse y Traynor apareció para informarle de los cambios (en algunos casos realmente mínimos) producidos en la nave y de su propia función en la nave, Liara se despidió dejando la conversación en ese punto y se fue. Al cerrarse el ascensor Traynor entró en la habitación. Shepard miró el vestido, tela, paño, lo que quiera que fuese ese, lo sentía por SID, pero no pensaba pasearse por la nave con esa cosa, preguntando quien había sido el gracioso o graciosa que había dejado eso en su armario, aunque ya tenia en menta a cierto piloto engreído el número uno en su lista de culpables. Sin un pensamiento más tiro el vestido por la barandilla, _Lo siento EDI. _Esperaba no tener que volver a ver esa cosa.

Y como siempre, nada salía como ella querría, no era lo último que veía de esa odiosa prenda.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _No he podido corregir el capitulo, pero queria colgarlo ya. Asi que me disculpo por cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que podáis encontrar. Cuando tenga un momento revisaré el capitulo, mientras tanto espero que sea legible. Sobre las fechas, son estimaciones, ya que no tengo muy claro fechas exactas, y como excusa pues digo que es AU, que es la historia de mi Shepard, y cualquier tonteria que pueda pasaros por la cabeza que pueda servirme de excusa para dichos errores, diferencias y/o incongruencias con el juego y el universo de Mass Effect._

**Disclaimer: **_Mass Effect y todo su universo es obra y propiedad de Bioware, yo solo lo tomo prestado._

* * *

**Recuerdos fraternales**

_2161. SSV Geneva. (Pre-ME)_

Era el ultimo año de servicio de su madre en la Geneva. De nuevo se repetía la historia, volver a despedirse de la gente a la que por fin podía llamar amigos, falsas promesas de mantener el contacto, despedidas sentidas y llorosas, recoger y preparar los pocos objetos personales que tenia en la nave (cuando se pasaba una toda su vida en naves, cambiando de destino cada pocos meses por uno u otro motivo era lo más práctico y razonable) y como no, esperar a ver en que nave serviría su madre o su padre después. Por no hablar de tener que empezar de nuevo el proceso en el nuevo destino: nuevos recelos, tener que volver a conocer a la gente, trabar nuevas amistades...

Eso no era algo con lo que una niña de 7 años tuviera que lidiar, y eso sin olvidar que se pasaba unos meses viviendo con su padre y otros con su madre. Es lo que tenia que sus padres fueran oficiales de la Alianza, casados incluso cuando la gente le advirtió que no seria fácil mantener un matrimonio así y más difícil después cuando nacieron primero su hermano Micah y luego ella.

Si no fuera por su hermano mayor, que a diferencia de ella (que al ser tan pequeña y sin que sus padres llegaran a ningún consenso habían terminado por decidir que pasaran un tiempo con cada uno), su hermano decidió quedarse con su madre, algo que se había empezado a plantear la pregunta de porqué con ella y no con su papá poco tiempo atrás y que su hermano le respondió con una sonrisa y un "ella me necesita mucho más" le miró con cara ceñuda dándole el aspecto de un duendecillo descontento y no seria hasta muchos años después que entendería su respuesta.

En todo caso, a sus 7 años de edad, y siendo un diablillo en miniatura terminaba metiéndose en líos constantemente, los miembros de la tripulación normalmente la consideraban un peligro andante pero solían cubrir sus diabluras, habían visto los gritos y castigos que sufría a manos de su madre, no hacia falta pegar a una persona para hacerle daño (aunque tenían que reconocer que la niña no parecía escarmentar, ya que tardaba poco a volver a las andadas). Así que cuando llegaban a conocerla y que siempre que terminaba metiéndose en líos su madre se convertía en un demonio con la niña, les daba tanta pena que solían terminar cubriendo sus trastadas. Se cuestionaban si lo hacia precisamente para exasperar a su madre, aunque era algo pequeña la relación madre-hija comparandola con la que tenia con su hermano mayor era muy tensa y poco amorosa (nunca habían visto un abrazo o palabras de amor y cariño compartida entre ellas), ya que con su hermano era como un cachorrito, y verlos a los dos, su hermano tan atractivo y ella como un pequeño ángel (cuando se portaba bien y estaba tranquila, cosa que solían ver, solo, cuando estaba con Micah) era una estampa que hacia muchas veces que dejaran su trabajo embobados como se quedaban observandoles juntos.

Cosa que les estaba ocurriendo al pequeño grupo que estaba actualmente en la zona de descanso, donde solían ir a relajarse aquellos que no querían pasar un rato en el gimnasio, el cine o la sala de recreo con una pequeña mesa de cartas etc, ya que se pasaban demasiados meses en espacio abierto, en muchas ocasiones, sin contacto alguno con civilizacion alguna, ya que los depósitos de combustible no es que contaran con zonas de ocio. Podría volverse muy estresante sino tenían cosas con las que explayarse, por lo que este tipo de cruceros estaban totalmente equipados para cubrir todo tipo de necesidades.

-¡Micah, Micah! ¿Es cierto que los Krogan no se mueren si les disparas al corazón?- una Alex Shepard muy pecosa, de ojos verdes enormes y un pelo largo y lustroso recogido en una cola de caballo, aunque a esas hora de la tarde totalmente despeinado, le preguntó con tal emoción que no paraba de botar en su lugar frente a su hermano sentado en el sofá disfrutando de un buen libro.

-¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado eso?- le preguntó este dejando el libro a un lado y cogiendo al pequeño diablillo curioso para sentarla en su regazo. Está no tardó nada en girarse y colocarse de rodillas para estar a la altura de su cara.

-De Josh, estaba hablando con Sarah, contándole la historia de la vez que se enfrentó a un grupo de mercenarios y que le disparó a un krogan justo en el corazón y siguio andando como si no le hubiera hecho más que cosquillas. Pero... no pude escuchar todo porque luego empezaron a besuquearse y... ¡ugh! me fui.- dijo haciendo gestos de arcadas con la mano en la boca. Su hermano alzó una ceja y miró al joven en cuestión que estaba tosiendo tras atragantarse con la bebida a la que justo en ese momento le había dado un trago, un amigo y compañero intentaba calmar las toses golpeándole con más fuerza de la necesaria en la espalda y con una expresión divertida. En otra mesaba la joven aludida estaba roja como un tomate y rodeada de los cuchicheos y mirada curiosas de algunos compañeros. La pequeña Shepard sin enterarse de lo que acababa de hacer miró a su hermano expectante, pero viendo que no le prestaba atención, insistió- ¿Es verdad? ¿Como es posible, debería estar muerto, verdad? ¿Verdad?- terminó mirando a los ojos grisáceos de su hermano cogiendo su cara con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Los Krogan tienen dos corazones, así que si no les disparas a los dos, tienen muchas probabilidades de seguir vivos.- le explicó mirando a esos enormes ojazos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre, que reflejaban tanta inteligencia e interés por temas tan diversos y tan... poco adecuados para una niña tan pequeña. No por primera vez se cuestionaba por la vida que llevaba su hermana, por su educacion; cierto que él también se había criado en naves, pero... estaba hablando de su hermanita, de su ojito derecho, de la persona que para él, un joven de 20 años, era más importante que su propia vida. ¿No debería estar creciendo con otros niños?, pocas veces servían en una nave con otros críos con los que podía jugar y divertirse, por lo que había crecido rodeada de adultos, ¿eso habría afectado a su forma de ser, su educacion? Seguía cavilando sobre ello mientras su hermana pensaba y le daba vueltas a lo que le había contado.

-¿Es como los turianos?- le explicó cogiéndole de nuevo la cara, frunciendo la nariz de una forma tan bonita y graciosa a la vez que su hermano quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás, pero esperó para saber a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.- Que tienen... su cosita... guardada dentro de... ¿un caparazón ahi abajo?- le pregunto señalando hacia las partes de su hermano con la mano, para que supiera de que le hablaba.-

-Por Dios, Alex, ¿se puede saber donde diablos te has metido para escuchar todo eso?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente.- No, ni se te habrá pasado por la cabeza pasar por los conductos de ventilación, te lo he prohibido tajantemente y madre te ha castigado más de una vez por eso mismo.- Viendo la mirada culpable y dolida a la vez por la regañina estuvo a punto de ceder, pero no podia, por su propio bien.- No te he dicho que no es seguro, ¡es que no vas a parar hasta que te pase algo grave... o peor!- a esas alturas estaba alzando la voz y sacudiendo su pequeñito cuerpo por los brazos, mientras ella simplemente habia apartado la mirada y encogido la cabeza, gesto claro de que sabia que había obrado mal y que se había ido de la lengua. Él suspiro, levantando la vista podia ver a muchos observando la escena, otros intentando disimular que no prestaban atención o que no estaba ocurriendo nada en esa esquina de la sala.- Dios Alex, vas a ser lo que acabe conmigo, es que no sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida, si te pasara algo.- le alzó el mentón con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza. Aunque debería estar cabreado, una parte de él solo podía sentir orgullo y también algo de preocuación cuando vio su rostro compungido pero con una mirada firme y sin un atisbo de lágrimas en esos preciosos ojos. Levantandose abrazó a la pequeña que no tardó nada en rodear su cuello con sus bracitos y enterrar la cara en el hueco de su cuello.- Que voy hacer contigo Alex, que, dimelo.- Susurró en voz alta hablando consigo mismo. No le gustaba regañarle, su madre se habia convertido en toda una experta y la pobre niña, por muy traviesa que fuera, recibia demasiados castigos y riñas, se las mereciera o no; cuando era más joven habia incluso odiado a su madre por ello, pero con el tiempo y conforme crecia habia empezado a comprender, por muy poco razonable que le pareciera cargar todo lo que tenia contenido dentro contra su hija la actitud de su madre con Alex, solo esperaba que no le pasara factura en un futuro, pero el caso es que habia veces que era regañarle o atarla a la pata de su cama. Todavia recordaba aquel dia cuando se fracturo la pierna y se partió un brazo al colarse en la sala que en ese momento estaba con gravedad 0 y probar a saltar desde la parte alta de la escalara hasta abajo con un simple salto, lo que no se esperaba es que los tecnicos no se hubieran dado cuenta de la niña que se habia colado en la sala como una infiltrada profesional y reactivar la gravedad normal a mitad de salto, cayendo y precipitandose a mitad de las escaleras. Tuvieron suerte de que solo fueran unos cuantos huesos. O aquella vez que decidio ayudar al jefe de artilleria a calibrar las armas, pero claro, obviando el hecho de que se le habia olvidado pedir permiso al hombre. Casi se vuela una mano con la pistola. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo raro es que ese pequeño demonio estuviera todavia viva. Se estremeció nada más pensar en todas esas situaciones en las que habia acabado con algo más que magulladuras y en las que o por suerte o por el destino habia salido, medianamente ilesa. No se dio cuenta de que habia apretado ese cuerpecito contra él como intentado protegerlo de todo hasta que solto un pequeño gemido de dolor y una queja susurrada. Aflojo el abrazo pero sus pensamientos seguian por los mismo derroteros. ¿Como lo hacia su padre para poder vigilar a ese torbellino viviente? Queria que creciera ya o no, si con solo 7 años ya temia que le salieran canas por las preocupaciones que le generaba, cuando se convertiera en una joven adolescente, mucho más rebelde y con ideas mucho peores ¿que haria? Pero por otra parte amaba mucho más a esa pequeña cosita, ese demonio, su hermanita, su vida, con toda su alma, tal como era, con todas sus pequitas, y sus travesuras. No la cambiaria por nada del mundo. Si su sueño siempre habia sido el de seguir los pasos de sus padres, unirse a la Alianza para hacerles sentir orgullosos, tras nacer ella, su sueño era convertirse en el mejor soldado, un protector, luchar porque su hermana viviera en un mundo mejor, sin tantos conflictos, guerras.. donde no tuviera que terminara con un arma y sangre entre sus manos, soñaba con que estudiaba medicina, o se convertia en una abogada letal, o una cientifica de renombre, se casaba con un buen hombre normal y corriente, nada de soldados y tenia muchos hijos... No pudo evitar reirse, porque conociendola, sabia que terminaria como él y muchas otras generaciones de Shepard por no decir casi todos. Se podia imaginar a una esbelta y hermosa joven pelirroja de ojos verdes uniendose en la Alianza, subestimada por aquellos que no la veian como la soldado dispuesta a dar la vida por lo que cree, por sus seres queridos, por un mundo mejor... letal y hermosa a la vez. Solo esperaba poder estar siempre alli cubriendole las espaldas, a su lado durante muchos y muchos años más.

La dejó en el suelo y rompió el silencio con su voz ronca y grave.

-Enana, por cierto no puedes ir hablando de esas cosas.- Cuando ella le miró sin saber muy bien a que se refería, procedió a explicarse.- A lo que Avery...digo, Josh y Sarah estaban haciendo.-

-¿Porque? Solo he dicho lo que he visto. Papa y tu siempre me habeis dicho que no debo mentir.- dijo frunciendo la pequeña naricita de duende.

-Pues porque... porque... - hizo unos cuantos gestos con la mano intentando encontrar la forma de explicarle.- Bueno, lo comprenderás cuando seas más mayor, y recordarás mis palabras.- Viendo que estaba cabreandose por tratarle como una niña, cuando ella no paraba de gritar y de decir constantemente que ya era mayor siguió hablando.- Solo prométemelo.- Le miró con tal firmeza que Alex se olvidó de su pataleta y le miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir.- El se paró frente a ella se agachó a su altura y como con todas las promesas que habian hecho desde hacia ya un par de años, después de un pequeño incidente y que solucionaron con una promesa como muchas otras tantas que hicieron despues y como la de ahora, colocó el brazo ante él con la mano estirada, ella se la cogió apretando tan fuerte como su pequeña manita le permitia se miraron sobre sus manos, situados como estaban como si estuvieran a punto de realizar un pulso, con las caras tan pegadas que podia notar la respiracion con un ligero aroma afrutado de la bebida energetica que seguramente se habia bebido tras el entrenamiento y que habia empezado a tomar hacia poco tras empezar a entrenar cuando casi seis meses atrás habia dado las primeras muestras de poderes bioticos. Suerte que estaba con su padre, su madre bastante... tensa estaba siempre cuando Alex estaba con ella como para haber dejado a una pequeña, confusa y asustada Alex a su cargo en un momento como ese.-Esta promesa echa entre soldados no debe romperse jamás. Si se rompe esta promesa un soldado no serás más y ni respeto ni gloria conocerás. - Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, que por mucho que disimulara no acababa de comprender del todo. Sacudiendo las manos arriba y abajo chocaron el hombro opuesto y asi otra promesa más quedaba sellada. Se levantó la volvió a coger en brazos y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la habitacion de Alex y tras cerrar la puerta la dejó en el suelo, se acordó de lo de los conductos de ventilación, los castigos, su carita encogida pero sin lagrimas, de sus temores por ella y sus temerarias e inconscientes acciones... se puso de rodillas y se inclino para poder estar a su altura, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla con su mano grande, enorme en contraste con su rostro, y callosa. - Alex, quizás ahora mismo no entiendas muy bien lo que voy a decirte y no creo que te haga falta porque pienso ser tu sombra durante muuuuuchos años, pero quiero que lo recuerdes y lo sepas. Nunca, me oyes, no cambies NUNCA, conserva este corazon noble luchador y curioso, siempre fiate de tu intuición, pocas veces ha fallado a los Shepard - intercaló con una risita, mientras Alex le seguia mirando con atención y sin entender la broma.- y siempre sigue fiel a tus convicciones, incluso cuando creas que entran en conflicto con las ordenes e intereses de todo lo que te han enseñado, incluso si todo el mundo te da la espalda, si tu estas segura de algo y de que estas haciendo lo correcto, sigue firme hasta el final y no te dejes llevar por dudas impuestas por otros o te dejes intimidar. Te quiero, mi pequeño duendecillo.- Le aparto el pelo que le caia por la cara y le planto un sonoro beso en la frente. Podia ver sus engranajes trabajando y sin entender muy bien lo que le habia dicho.- Prometemelo, Alex.- Ella le miro fijamente durante tante tiempo, que pensó que se habia quedado dormida de pie y con los ojos abiertos, hasta que un ligero brillo paso por esos pozos de color esmeralda y jade con ligeras motas color miel. Asintió y abrazó a su hermano plantando un sonoro beso imitando el suyo en su mejilla.

Se apartó se rasco la cara y le dijo que picaba. Él se rio y alzando a la pequeña en el aire que le sacó un grito de jubilo empezó a restregar su barba de varios dias por esa suave y delicada piel, que al momento empezó a enrojecerse, la pequeña apenas podia hablar entre gritos de protestas y risas. Haciendo que tanto el adulto como la niña se olvidaran de todo lo pasado esa tarde y disfrutaran de la compañia y el amor que se profesaban.

* * *

_Principios 2185. Base de Cerberus. Ubicación desconocida. Coordenadas XX,XX - XXX,XX (ME2)_

Tras escuchar la conversación y responder a las preguntas de Lawson y Taylor, guardó silencio intentado hacerse a la idea de todo lo que le habian contando, por muy fantasioso que sonara, estaba intentado digerir toda la información. No comentó ni habló de nada durante todo el viaje a donde fuera que fuesen. Solo iba a seguir en la presencia de esos... terroristas hasta escuchar lo que ese tal Hombre Ilusorio queria contarle.

Tras escuchar sus planes, el papel de ella en todo eso y sus opciones, recordó las palabras de su hermano...

Iria a visitar al Consejo, a Anderson, y luego decidiria que hacer. Si para poder conseguir su objetivo, tenia que trabajar con esos cerdos de Cerberus, lo haria, con sus terminos, pero seria lo que deba ser.

Casi se le escapa una sonrisa cuando recordó también aquella promesa y como le dijo que cuando fuera mayor lo entendería... que razón tenía. Pensando en recuerdos más agradables no se dio cuenta de como Lawson le miraba fijamente como intentado descifrar su mente.

* * *

Por desgracia, las cosas y las personas en las que supuestamente pondría su vida en sus manos sin pensarlo y en las que confiaba, le habian abandonado, de nuevo recordó las palabras de su hermano, y con voluntad de hierro, avanzó sin mirar atras y se dispuso a hacer lo que debia. Detener a los recolectores, incluso si ello implicaba aceptar trabajar con Cerberus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**_: Mass Effect sus personajes, universo y demás pertenece a Bioware, yo solo los he tomado prestados._

* * *

**Navidad  
**

_Diciembre 2186. Normandía. Durante la Guerra contra los Segadores (ME3)_

Incluso durante una guerra, con muerte, destrucción, un futuro incierto y oscuro ante ellos, lo más importante era intentar conservar la esperanza, pensar que podían… no, que IBAN a ganar esta guerra.

Y una forma era celebrando las festividades que durante estas fechas, y si no fuera porque los segadores habían invadido la Tierra (algo que siempre tenían presente en su mente y que les hacía luchar incluso con más ahínco) millones de humanos estarían celebrando.

* * *

A cada paso que Shepard daba en su nave, podía ver aquí y allá pequeños detalles que le recordaban que el año se terminaba y uno nuevo amanecería pronto, frunciendo el ceño pensaba que ojala para las siguientes fiestas el mundo estuviera libre de los segadores y ella… levantó la vista y la persona con la que estaba pensando en esos momentos y con la que esperaba poder compartir estas y el resto de sus navidades y de su vida se materializó ante ella.

-¡Eh! Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.- Dijo acercándose pero sin tocarle aunque viendo el ligero movimiento nervioso de sus manos estaba deseoso de hacerlo. Aunque los dos eran conscientes de que las discreciones las habían lanzado al viento, aunque con motivo, no era momento de andarse con tonterías, podrían morir al día siguiente, o al otro, o… la cosa es que habían sido más… abiertos respecto a la forma en que se tocaban y miraban delante de la tripulación de lo que nunca fueron en la SR-1, pero eso no quería decir que iban a estar como dos adolescentes que no podían quitarse las manos de encima (cosa inevitable) delante de todos, ya tendrían tiempo para ellos y para dejarse las inhibiciones en el armario cuando estuvieran en su cabina.

-Ese habría sido el caso si no fuera porque mi dichoso terminal no paraba de pitar con mensajes de todos incordiando para "ver cuando bajaba", "no puedes estar todo el día trabajando", "según los últimos análisis tienes un alto nivel de radicales libres en tu organismo que indican que sufres un alto nivel de estrés, por lo que recomiendo encarecidamente que debería acudir y participar con el resto de la tripulación en las celebraciones", "SID haz el favor de dejar de mirar y leer los historiales, son privados. Pero Comandante, estoy con SID deberías bajar a relajarte un rato, te haría bien", "Lola, será mejor que bajes y controles el cotarro o se va a liar el desmadre del año", "Shepard vas a bajar o voy a tener que recordarte quien es el rey del francotirador, me debes una no me hagas gastarlo en esta tontería", "Shepard, nos pareció curiosa y a la vez interesante esta extraña celebración que tenéis los humanos, pero sin ti… no es lo mismo", "Shepard, si no quieres que me vuelva a emborrachar con uno de esos "puertos de inducción de emergencia :p" debes bajar para decirme cuando parar, Garrus, Joker y James no paran de darme bebida tras bebida y esto no va a terminar bien", "Comandante, sigo sin comprender como permite que su tripulación se ponga a celebrar esta cosa llamada Navidad cuando tenemos una guerra que luchar, en el Imperio todos estarían muertos por esto", "¡Eh! Shep, más vale que muevas tu culo y vayas a la fiesta, no vayas a convertirte en una de esas aburridas y sosas Almirantes; solo piensas en trabajar. Además no querrás que te salgan más arrugas y canas y te deje el boy-scout del culo perfecto! J aja ja. ¡Bebe por mí también, a estos mocosos no puedo perderles de vista ni para pegarme una buena borrachera o estarían ya en el otro barrio!"…- seguía recordando cada uno de los mensajes, que no eran pocos. También estaban los de Wrex y Bakara (¿Quién les habría avisado? O era tan predecible últimamente que sabían que estaría hasta arriba revisando data pats etc), incluso el Primarca, por no hablar de la conversación con Hackett donde al terminar y antes de despedirse le había dicho discretamente que se tomara esos días de descanso. Los necesitaba, debía estar peor de lo que se imaginaba si hasta Hackett se lo había dicho, y había sonado casi como una orden. Ese también había sido lo que le había impulsado a dejar durante un momento todos esos datapads, informes, registros de datos, estadísticas etc de la guerra en su mesa y la habían llevado a este momento frente a… un divertido Kaidan. -¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?-

-Siempre te la has dado de ser algo corta de inteligencia.- Antes de que le diera tiempo a ofenderse levanto la mano.- Tu misma me lo has repetido constantemente, pero con esa memoria siempre me haces dudar, ¿realmente lo eres o simplemente lo dices porque queda más acorde con la soldado fría y letal que ha todo el mundo sueles mostrar?- negando con la cabeza interrumpió de nuevo su respuesta.- Da igual, sea como sea, yo te quiero igualmente, con todos tus defectos, que no son pocos.- "_Eh, como que no son pocos_" intercaló ella pegándole un puñetazo amistoso, que hizo que se rieran los dos.- En todo caso, ¿Boy-scout del culo perfecto?- terminó alzando una ceja.

-Jack, algún día os presentare.- imaginándose dicha escena no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo, Kaidan le miro sin saber que era tan gracioso, pero ella solo le respondió con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza y se encaminaron hacia el comedor donde todos los que no estaban en ese momento de servicio estaban celebrando; le sabia mal no poder coger y decir "venga todos de fiesta", pero no podían dejar la nave a la deriva, cierto que SID podía encargase pero eran muchas cosas más, aunque celebraran y disfrutaran como si no tuvieran más preocupaciones en su vida, la realidad era que los Segadores estaban allí fuera, tan solo para estar atentos a todos los informes y si surgía una emergencia, debían tener un mínimo de personal trabajando, cuando rotaran dentro de unas horas, otros podrían celebran mientras ocupaban su lugar.

-¡Ya era hora Lola! Cicatrices y yo estábamos empezando a pensar que necesitaría el Mayor ayuda para hacerte bajar a disfrutar de la fiesta.- dijo James al verle llegar alzando un vaso a forma de saludo y ofreciéndole uno que llevaba en la otra mano. Lo cogió con recelo.- Venga, Lola, no seas así, es solo un poco de buen ron con Coca-Cola.-

-¿De donde has sacado tu ron y Coca-Cola?- le pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro y luego frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Eh! A qué viene esa cara, te diría que tengo mis recursos, pero todo ha sido cosa de Esteban.- dijo acercándose al susodicho y rodeándole el hombro con uno de sus enormes brazos.

-No voy a preguntar de donde los ha sacado, pero buen trabajo Steve. Feliz Navidad.- Alzó el vaso y la gente a su alrededor que le escuchó hizo lo mismo mientras coreaban al unísono un Feliz Navidad. Todos menos los alienígenas, que no celebraban la navidad y no sabían muy bien que era todo esto. Le vinieron los recuerdos de esa primera Navidad con Garrus, Liara, Tali, Wrex y… Ash en la SR-1. Parecía que fue hace toda una vida, cuando solo fue hace unos años. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho no pudo evitar reírse, bueno si lo pensaba bien, para ella SI había sido hacia toda una vida.

Kaidan le miro mientras se reía pero se acercó al ver su mirada perdida. Se lo pensó un momento pero al final dijo que no importaba y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo pegando sus cuerpos. Ella alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, pero no pudo engañarle y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Quería besarla hasta que pudiera borrar esa expresión de su mirada. Pero se contuvo.

-Oye, que tal si dejamos que sigan celebrando ellos esto y nosotros nos dedicamos a una fiesta algo más… privada.- le dijo Shepard con picardía. Sonrió al ver que aquello en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando había quedado relegado a un segundo plano con pensamientos más agradables y placenteros.

-Hmmm, muy tentador Comandante, pero, tu tripulación me lincharía si les arrebatara a su invitada estrella tan temprano. Así que creo que deberás contenerte.- Le miro frunciendo la nariz y dándole un codazo en el estómago, suerte que era amistoso sino habría echado hasta el almuerzo.- Vamos, ¿no puedes esperar un rato sin este increíble cuerpo?-

-Mira, MAYOR creo que esta noche dormirás en el sofá, solo, disfrutando TU solito de ese increíble cuerpo como lo llamas.- le dijo alejándose contuvo la risa, a duras penas, al ver de reojo la expresión de su cara. Se acercó a Tali y Liara para conversar con ellas y barrio el comedor con la mirada, era agradable ver ese ambiente agradable, cálido y amistoso incluso en esos oscuros y desoladores meses. Mientras Liara y Tali seguían discutiendo sobre cualquier trivialidad ella seguía contemplando sus alrededores, si quería que esto pudiera repetirse, que esas personas, muchas de ellas a las que consideraba familia además de amigos, y sobretodo, centro su mirada en Kaidan que se reía con James y Joker de alguna tontería, seguro, pero si sobretodo quería estar con el hombre de su vida, iba a darlo todo para acabar de una vez por todas con esta estúpida guerra.

Se acercó decidida a Kaidan y le susurró al oído.- Bueno, Mayor, si no quieres terminar durmiendo en el sofá, te recomiendo que no tardes mucho en subir.- Se despidió de los demás sin hacer caso a sus quejas de que debía quedarse más rato y desapareció al girar para coger el ascensor.

Kaidan no tardo más que terminarse el contenido de su vaso antes de seguir sus pasos. Y por las prisas y la expectación no vio como Joker miraba con altanería a James y se reía de él, mientras el otro ceñudo activaba su omniherramienta para pasarle los créditos de otra apuesta perdida.

-Te lo he dicho, ¿no?- respondió el piloto aceptado la transacción. Steve les miro como si fueran unos críos.

-Tienes suerte de que Shepard, está ocupada con otras… actividades. O eres piloto muerto.- dijo Garrus con cierto humor mientras iba en busca de Tali.

-Feliz navidad a ti también, Garrus.- fue lo único que respondió Joker antes de seguir riéndose y molestando a un James no tan feliz. Pero con un poco más de bebida y con el ambiente animado, siguieron durante la larga noche disfrutando de este pequeño respiro como si fuera el ultimo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Me disculpo por cualquier fallo gramatical y ortografico que tenga el texto, no lo he revisado y como estoy en el trabajo queria publicarlo antes de irme. Aún asi espero que disfruteis con la lectura ^^_

**Disclaimer:** _Mass Effect, su universo y todo lo relacionado con el pertenece a Bioware, yo solo lo tomo prestado._

* * *

**Interludio - Parte 1**

_Apartamento 306B, Distrito Aroch. Ciudadela. 2186_

Kaidan se levantó al escuchar el pitido de su terminal. Habia pasado otra noche horrible, sus migrañas desde que se enteró de lo sucedido en el Sistema Bahak y que Alex era responsable, todos esos meses de reproche por su actitud y su estupido mensaje, que trabara para Cerberus, que no fuera SU Alex Shepard, todo volvió tan subitamente que el dolor resultó insoportable y tuvo que volver a recurrir a la medicación fuerte, la que le dejaba KO y que dejo lo que parecía que fue hace una eternidad, pero que fue su perpetua compañera durante los primeros meses tras la muerte, no, la "supuesta" muerte de Alex.

Al recordar todo el dolor y sufrimiento de esos primeros meses, infiernos, que seguia sufriendo, aunque en menor medida, se olvidaba de todas las explicaciones que le soltó en Horizonte y que el como idiota ni escuchó, incluso de lo que le contó cuando se reencontraron en La Ciudadela, los datapads con información del Proyecto Lazarus... tan solo de pensar en ello le entraban escalofríos, pero no importaba nada de eso. Se sentía traicionado.

Como había podido hacer algo asi, destruir un sistema entero. ¡Que demonios estaba pensando! Su Alex jamás... Notó otro ligero pinchazo en la cabeza, la sien derecha palpitando de dolor. Se levantó y se tomó una ducha, fuera lo que fuese debería esperar.

Mientras se duchaba las noticias volvieron a su mente. Un sistema entero. No era posible... Alex, ella, no. Suspiró y dejó esa linea de pensamientos. Si las noticias eran ciertas, y por la conversación con Anderson, que ahora que lo pensaba le habia dejado con demasiadas incognitas, dandole a entender que sabia más de lo que le contaba, y hablando con evasivas, aquí habia algo más de lo que las noticias y los demás le contaban. Alex, la Comandante Shepard, no habría hecho algo asi sin algun motivo, un motivo de peso, algo realmente importante, obliterar un sistema entero con más de 300.000 habitantes... Entonces le vino a la mente como una iluminación. Los segadores, desde que empezaron con aquella baliza en Eden Prime y la posterior persecución de Saren, con los sucesos de las desapariciones de las colonias a manos de los recolectores, que segun Anderson, habia recibido informes de que trabajaban para ellos (aunque nunca le reveló de donde vinieron esos informes), hasta los preparativos que estaban teniendo lugar a manos de la Alianza con asombrosa rapidez... justo tras lo sucedido en Bahak. Si, esto tenia algo que ver con los segadores. Entonces su cabreó paso a Anderson, ¿porque no le habia contado nada? Entendia que seguia siendo su oficial, despues de haber dejado el Consejo y volver a reincorporarse y haber ascendido a Almirante, entendia que era un hombre ocupado, pero Kaidan habia formado parte de todo esto. Lo que concerniera a Alex, era algo que Anderson sabia, le importaba, no solo como hombre, sino como soldado. Además de que si esto tenia que ver con los segadores, cosa de la que estaba cada vez más seguro con cada segundo qe pasaba, deberian haberle informado. No habia estado entrenado a su grupo de OE bioticas, para que se dediquen a matar moscas. Suspiró de nuevo, no debia alterarse asi o se pondría peor su migraña.

Despues de tomarse un cafe fuerte que consiguió relajarle un poco junto con la ducha, se acordó de los mensajes. Tenia cuatro. Tres de ellos de Alice. Que queria ahora, ¿no entendia que aquellas citas no eran otra cosa que un vano intento por intentar olvidar a Alex?, además de que salió con ella por la insistencia de los pesados de sus compañeros y amigos que no habian parado de molestarle una y otra vez con el "tienes que salir con alguna mujer, hombre", asi que habia cedido y habia aceptado salir con una amiga de la mujer de Andrew. Tenia que reconocer que le resultó agradable y refrescante, le llevaria algo más que unas cuantas citas poder olvidar no, guardar en una parte de sus recuerdos a Alex, pero eso fue hasta que los rumores empezaron a circular. Lo que no esperaba es que unos dias despues, cuando empezaba a pensar que quizas saliendo regularmente con esa agradable joven podria volver a vivir, escuchó en las noticias su "reaparición" y avistamientos de la que se cree que era Comandante Shepard, algo que confirmó en persona en Horizonte. Y todo se habia ido al traste, incluso tras sus duras palabras y haberle dado la espalda, incluso tras el odioso mensaje, en el momento que la vio, la tuvo en sus brazos y su caracteristico aroma, que pudo reconocer bajo los restos de sangre y suciedad, en ese momento, incluso cuando creia que era un clon, una IA todo cambió. Tras su rencor, y sus palabras hirientes, en realidad su corazon volvió a latir, como si cuando ella murió su corazón murió con ella y al verla de pie ante ella hubiera recobrado la vida. Y Alice cesó de existir, se sintió culpable por salir con otra mujer, pero tenia excusa, creia que estaba muerta y tenia derecho a rehacer su vida después de dos años, por mucho que se dijera eso no podia evitar sentirse culpable, pero en su momento estaba despechado, asi que cuando volvió a la Ciudadela llamó a Alice para salir con ella, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, como dice el dicho, y los remordimientos no le permitieron disfrutar de la noche, además sentia que se estaba aprovechando de ella, era una buena mujer, se merecia algo mejor que los restos que el le podría dar, y solo podia pensar en Alex y compararlas en todo. No tenia sentido seguir con aquello, asi que aquella misma noche cuando le acompañó a casa y ella le ofreció pasar a tomar algo, e insinuando algo más, el se disculpó, le dijo que no podia seguir saliendo con ella, y sin más explicaciones la dejo en la puerta sin mirar atrás. ¿Que querria? Pero entonces vio un mensaje del Alto mando de la Alianza y decidió mirarlos después.

_Mayor K. Alenko._

Por el derecho que me otorga el Alto Mando de la Alianza, le informo de que debe presentarse en el plazo de dos semanas, tras recibir y activar este mensaje, ante el tribunal a cargo del caso contra la Comandante A. Shepard, ante los cargos de Traición, Terrorismo, Atentado contra la SPDLIGYH (Sociedad Precursora de los Intereses Galacticos y Humanos), y más cargos que podrá encontrar en el documento adjunto a este mensaje, con la fecha, hora y lugar de su vista.

Atentamente,

Secretaria Amelie Renue, Oficina de asuntos internos del Alto Mando de la Alianza.

Tras leer el mensaje su semblante estaba tan blanco como la ceniza, su migraña que hacia unos momentos habia remitido estaba de regreso, los mensajes de Alice olvidados y cualquier sentimiento de traicion u engaño por parte de Alex habia volado por la ventana. Tomando una postura decidida, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, prepararse e ir alli, decir solo y absolutamente toda la verdad... excepto lo que pertañia a su relacion, era irrelevante y eso ni importaba en el caso ni influia en él. Se detuvo en seco con la bolsa de viaje en la mano. Si lo habian llamado a él, también lo harían con otros miembros de la tripulacion de la SR-1, y quien podria asegurar que no dirian nada, y si contaban algo, y el lo negaba... ¿como afectaria eso, no solo a su carrera, sino lo más importante, como afectaria a Alex? La decisión se iba desinflando con cada nuevo "Y si" que le venia a la mente, pero entonces recordó a la Comandante Shepard que siempre estaba alli para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, que se preocupaba por su tripulacion, cualquier persona que estuviera a su cargo, desde un simple técnico hasta los soldados de tierra con los que combatia espalda con espalda, Alex era especial, conseguia que todo el mundo le apreciara, admirara y respetara, conseguia hacerles creer en lo imposible siempre y cuando ella dijera que era posible, si alguien le decia que pusiera la mano en el fuego a que ninguna de las personas convocadas para las vistas iban a decir nada que pudiera perjudicarle, ella era asi, conseguía atrapar a todo el mundo en esa luz de vida que emitia.

Cogiendo la maleta con ropa y unas pocas posesiones salió de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta, dejando al otro lado los mensajes no leídos y olvidados de Alice y camino de la Tierra, donde Alex estaba. La tensión, el dolor de cabeza y cualquier pensamiento desapareció ante la anticipación de quizás poder volver a ver a Alex.

**TBC**


End file.
